Polos opuestos se atraen
by Jairu
Summary: RioxSanjay en Drabbles! En Villa Eco no hay dos personas más distintas: ella es rebelde, orgullosa y maleducada; él es servicial, humilde y cortés. Cuando descubren que están enamorados, nadie está sorprendido, después de todo dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen.
1. Chapter 1

**Así que... esta mi primera historia de Sanjay, y creo que la primera en la sección en español de este fandom. No sé si sentirme feliz o triste =/ Como sea, no voy a dar una descripción física de Rio porque quiero quien lea esto se la imagine de acuerdo a sus gustos personales. Y serán drabbles porque soy muy perezosa para escribir capítulos largos. **

**Disclaimer****: Harvest moon es una marca registrada y todos sus personajes y elementos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, no me pertenecen a mí.**

º º º

**La vida antes de Sanjay.**

**- I -**

_Hoy empieza una vida de trabajos forzados_, pienso mientras camino por la colina hacia mi nuevo destino. Sin embargo, tras varios minutos aún no hay señales de civilización a la vista y suspiro frustrada. ¿Dónde demonios está la villa?

– ¡Hola! ¿Eres la nueva granjera? –dice una voz detrás de mí y al voltear encuentro a un ser diminuto con trajecito y gorro rojos. Grito asustada y le arrojo una piedra, pero él desaparece y la piedra golpea a un viejo que va pasando cerca en la cabeza. Oh-oh. El hombre queda inconsciente en el suelo y yo quedo inmóvil pensando en una cuartada por si la policía investiga los hechos. De nuevo escucho la voz:

_¡Deberías ayudar a ese hombre!_

– ¿Estás seguro? –pregunto.

_¡Sí!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Quiero que sepan como es la nueva vida de Rio en la granja y el tiempo que transcurre antes de que Sanjay llegue a Villa Eco, así que me tomará unos cuantos capítulos más antes de que haga su aparición estelar.**

Disclaimer: Harvest moon es una marca registrada y todos sus personajes y elementos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, no me pertenecen a mí.

**La vida antes de Sanjay**

**- II -**

– Esperaba a un muchacho llamado Henry– dice Dunhill, resulta que es el alcalde de este lugar, el cual sobra decir que está casi desierto. Me está guiando a la granja en la que trabajaré ¡ahg! Yo le explico:

– Mi hermano encontró un mejor trabajo en la ciudad, y yo no tenía nada que hacer así que me enviaron (_me echaron de la casa_) aquí. Dunhill no parece muy satisfecho pero de todas formas sonríe cuando llegamos a una casa solitaria apartada del resto. – A partir de hoy esta es tu casa, trabajarás arduamente para hacerla prosperar y ayudarnos a revitalizar nuestra villa. ¿Qué te parece? –Mi cara no luce muy impresionada.


	3. Chapter 3

**Suelen gustarme los chicos guapos que te tratan con frialdad pero por alguna razón nunca me gustó Neil de esa forma =( **

**Disclaimer****: Harvest moon es una marca registrada y todos sus personajes y elementos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, no me pertenecen a mi.**

º º º

**La vida antes de Sanjay**

**- III -**

Tras explicarme las tareas básicas, no sin tener que aguantar mis gimoteos (¡¿Lo haré todo yo sola?!), me presenta a Neil, el proveedor de animales. Es un maldito bastardo, me recuerda a mí, eso no me agrada. Y no está más contento que yo de tener que estar aquí, pero me ha regalado una vaca y por eso no escribiré su nombre en mi Death Note.

– ¿Cómo le vas a llamar? –me pregunta.

– Clarabella.

– Es tan cliché– dice de manera burlona. También me enseña cosas básicas sobre el cuidado de los animales pero tiene mucha prisa por marcharse y me quedo con algunas dudas. Miro la máquina de ordeño en mis manos con aprehensión, luego a Clarabella y doy un suspiro. Así que así es como empieza esto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chris Shino: So many thanks! I'll take your advice, I can't believe I didn't think about that. But the spanish section for Harvest Moon doesn't get many visits so I don't know if it'll make much difference =S Is worth a try though.**

**Haré grandes saltos temporales en los próximos capítulos porque me muero por llegar a la parte en que Rio y Sanjay se conocen. Y si no hago suficiente mención del resto de los personajes de ANB es porque apenas estoy empezando a jugarlo y no conozco mucho de ellos, perdón D=**

**Disclaimer: Harvest moon es una marca registrada y todos sus personajes y elementos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, no me pertenecen a mi.**

º º º

**LA VIDA ANTES DE SANJAY**

**- IV -**

Resulta que la vida en la granja no es tan mala. Me di cuenta cuando obtuve mis primeras ganancias, tener dinero se siente BIEN. Villa Eco es casi un pueblo fantasma, puedo contar a mis vecinos con la palma de mi mano. Eso me agrada, nunca he sido una persona muy sociable, y me gusta que me dejen en paz. De vez en cuando me gusta visitar a Hana, dueña de la tienda general porque me recuerda a mi abuela, y a Iroha, la herrera oficial de nuestra pequeña comunidad ¡ella es asombrosa! Y me enseñó a usar herramientas y a producir material de construcción. ¿Qué dijiste Dunhill? No te presté atención.

– Dije que esta es Rebecca –dice él algo molesto–, quiere mudarse aquí pero ya no tenemos casas vacías. Por eso venimos a pedir tu ayuda.

_Estupendo_...


	5. Chapter 5

**El capítulo anterior tenía más notas de autor que historia =P**

**Disclaimer: Harvest moon es una marca registrada y todos sus personajes y elementos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, no me pertenecen a mi.**

**º º º**

**LA VIDA ANTES DE SANJAY**

**- V -**

Los planes de restauración apestan. Me hacen perder dinero, trabajar de más y hace que más gente se mude aquí. Dunhill dice que eso ayuda a la economía de Eco. Supongo que tiene algo de razón, y no me puedo quejar de tener un restaurante donde escapar de mis no tan excelentes platillos caseros. Aun así no deja de preocuparme que pronto esta bella y tranquila plaza podría ser transitada por montones de gente ruidosa o niños haciendo travesuras por doquier, ¿qué sucederá con mi vida relativamente pacífica?

– ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parada luciendo como una tonta todo el día? – oigo a Neil desde su stand.

– ¡Mira quién habla!

– ¿Disculpa? ¡Estoy trabajando!

– ¡También yo! – le grito desde el extremo mientras planto un arbusto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cada vez me cuesta más ser breve, tiendo a explayarme cuando escribo, mis manos cobran vida propia! Se supone que estos son drabbles =(**

**Disclaimer: Harvest moon es una marca registrada y todos sus personajes y elementos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, no me pertenecen a mi.**

**º º º**

**LA VIDA ANTES DE SANJAY**

**- VI -**

No puedo creer que ha pasado un año desde que llegué a Villa Eco. La vida aquí se ha vuelto... interesante, esperen, no, esa no es la palabra. Como sea. El invierno ha sido mi estación favorita, menos trabajo en el campo, más tiempo a solas con mis animales y mi alma. Y hay gente muy curiosa viviendo entre nosotros, algunos ya han estado aquí por algunas temporadas, otros se mudaron recientemente. No puedo decidir si es algo bueno o malo. No importa, de todas formas no suelo mezclarme mucho con ellos. ¿Y mencioné que no he salido con nadie desde que me mudé aquí? Mi vida amorosa es un asco. No es mi culpa, es que los chicos en este vecindario están... meh. Es decir, no congeniamos. Neil es sexy pero cada vez que abre la boca lo quiero matar; ¿Rod? Muy inocente para mi gusto, y yo soy una mala influencia; creo que Allen tiene un fetiche con el cabello, aunque si saliera con él podría pedirle un corte gratis; Soseki ¡pff! Sin comentarios. ¿Ven a lo que me refiero? Esta villa está poblada por fenómenos. ¡Excepto abuela Hana y mi amiga Iroha! Qué bueno que pude hablar con ustedes, saben escuchar.

Mis vacas y mi oveja no me responden, pero yo sé que han disfrutado la charla y ahora puedo ir a la cama tranquila.


	7. Chapter 7

**I started to post the english version of this story in my Deviant Art account, I go by the name Hyruleana.**

**Disclaimer: Harvest moon es una marca registrada y todos sus personajes y elementos son **  
**propiedad de sus respectivos autores, no me pertenecen a mi.**

º º º

**La vida antes de Sanjay **

**- VII -**

Han pasado dÍas desde que cumplí con el último proyecto de renovación, mis días de esclavitud debieron terminar de manera definitiva. Entonces ¿por qué viene Dunhill marchando hacia mi casa con unos planos bajo el brazo luciendo la mar de contento?

– ¿Qué es esto? – le pregunto luego de que prácticamente me fuerza a tomarlos.

– ¿Qué parece? ¡Un nuevo plan de restauración, desde luego! Este es el último, lo prometo. Mejor será que pongas manos a la obra en cuanto antes, este es uno muy difícil.

En ese momento odio su estúpida risa más de lo que odio la estúpida cara de Neil y la ira que contengo me impide reaccionar a tiempo.

– ¡ESO DIJISTE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ! –grito hacia el cielo tras verlo doblar la esquina.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Harvest moon es una marca registrada y todos sus personajes y elementos son **  
**propiedad de sus respectivos autores, no me pertenecen a mi.**

º º º

**La vida antes de Sanjay**

**- VIII -**

"Necesitamos subir el estatus de la villa" dijo él, "Será un gran atractivo para la gente en las afueras" dijo él, "Ni hablar de las ganancias que obtendremos por un proyecto de esta magnitud" dijo él. Quieres decir que TÚ obtendrás fue lo que pensé de su ambicioso plan. Y heme ahora sentada en una banca junto a mi huerto, mientras una brisa levanta las hojas otoñales frente a mí, observando con resignación el edificio exótico que tanto esfuerzo me costó construir y no ha sido usado por nadie desde entonces. Está situada muy cerca de mi granja, porque en el pueblo no hay espacio para una casa tan enorme, así que cada vez que salgo a relajarme está ahí para recordarme que yo tenía razón, ¿qué persona lo suficiente adinerada para adquirir semejante propiedad querría vivir en este humilde pequeño pueblo? Tal vez le puedo pedir al alcalde permiso para mudarme ahí, y vivir como una reina. Eso haría valer la pena mi arduo trabajo. ¡Agh! Debo regar el huerto otra vez. No puedo esperar a que llegue el invierno.


	9. Chapter 9

**Este es el último drabble sin Sanjay =D Veremos la llegada de los extranjeros favoritos de su servilleta en el próximo capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Harvest moon es una marca registrada y todos sus personajes y elementos son **  
**propiedad de sus respectivos autores, no me pertenecen a mi.**

º º º

**La luna y el sol**

**- I -**

_Toc toc toc_.

¿Quién diablos toca a mi puerta a esta hora de la madrugada? Dejo la comodidad de mi cama a regañadientes envuelta con la sábana y abro la puerta dejando entrar una brisa helada. Brrr.

– ¿Por qué estás afuera a esta hora, Dunhill? ¿No tienes frío? – pregunto mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Él simplemente se ríe y se encoge de hombros como es su costumbre.

– No puedo dejar que una pequeña nevada me detenga cuando tengo asuntos muy importantes que atender. Vine a pedirte un favor. Verás, saldré por un par de días y quiero que atiendas a unas personas en mi ausencia. Toma esto. – me entrega una llave.

– ¿Y esto qué es?

– Es la llave de la mansión. Los nuevos inquilinos llegarán en unas cuantas horas y serás tú quien se las entregue.

– ¿No pudiste avisarme con anticipación?

– ¿Y perderme tu cara de gusto y sorpresa? – dice con una carcajada y se marcha.

_Espero que te congeles hasta morir_, pienso gruñendo con molestia mientras vuelvo a la cama.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Harvest moon es una marca registrada y todos sus personajes y elementos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, no me pertenecen a mi.**

º º º

**La luna y el sol**

**- II -**

– ¿Estás seguro de que es aquí, Sanjay?

– Desde luego, amo Amir. El Sr. Dunhill me dijo que no podría darnos la bienvenida personalmente, así que dejó a alguien en su representación. Ella vive en esta granja.

– Ya veo.

El par avanza dando zancadas sobre la gruesa capa de nieve que se acumuló durante la noche. En esta época y a esta hora los huertos y los campos de pastoreo no tienen mucho atractivo. Pero Sanjay nota que Amir mira discretamente a su alrededor con ojos curiosos. Una vez frente a la entrada, el mayordomo toca la puerta y esperan con paciencia. No pasa nada. Ambos se miran extrañados y Sanjay toca de nuevo. Luego de esperar un minuto en el que oyen un golpe seguido de obscenidades provenientes del interior, la puerta se abre para revelar a una muchacha medio despierta luciendo como si hubiera caído en el cesto de la ropa sucia.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Harvest moon es una marca registrada y todos sus personajes y elementos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, no me pertenecen a mi.**

º º º

**La luna y el sol **

**- III -**

_Toc toc toc_.

No otra vez. Mis párpados me pesan.

_Toc toc toc_.

¡Agh! ¿Por qué carajo no puedo dormir en paz? Un momento, ¿qué hora es? Miro en el reloj y !son las nueve! ¡Me quedé dormida! Me levanto de un brinco de la cama y me pongo la primer cosa que encuentro tirada en el suelo (la mayoría de mi ropa está regada junto a mi cama). Mi cabello debe estar horrible pero no importa, deben ser los nuevos inquilinos. Corro a ponerme mis botas que están en el rincón, pero accidentalmente golpeo mi tobillo con mi mesita junto a la cama.

– !Mierda! ¡Soy una torpe! –exclamo tambaleándome mientras me froto el tobillo para calmar el dolor. Me pongo las botas apresuradamente y cuando por fin abro la puerta, me encuentro a dos personas de aspecto raro mirándome fijamente.

– ¿Es usted la señorita Rio? – pregunta el más alto, con una gentil voz masculina. Y yo que pensé que era una mujer cuando lo vi.

– ¿Quién más? –le contesto encogiéndome de hombros. Su aspecto es único: piel morena y cabello casi tan blanco como la nieve alrededor de nosotros… ¿Qué carajo? El otro de ellos me está mirando de la cabeza a los pies.

– Pues es un placer conocerla –el tipo hace una leve inclinación–, el señor Dunhill nos avisó que usted nos hará entrega de la vivienda.

– Tienes un acento muy marcado– ambos me miran como si no esperaran que dijera eso–, ¿y quiénes son ustedes?

– ¿Dónde están mis modales? – dice el que parece el único con la habilidad de hablar– Este es el Príncipe Amir Ranjit Raj Singh, y yo soy su humilde sirviente, Sanjay.

Me quedo callada unos segundos esperando que el tal Amir diga algo para variar, pero simplemente me mira con sus impactantes ojos azules.

–Te llamaré Raj–le digo–, más corto, más fácil.

* * *

**NA: Cuando descubrí el personaje de Sanjay también pensé que parecía mujer, pero ahora me encanta. ¿No es raro cuando una se da cuenta de estar enamorada de un personaje ficticio? Me ha pasado miles de veces.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Esta vez veremos la historia desde el punto de vista de Sanjay.**

**Disclaimer: Harvest moon es una marca registrada y todos sus personajes y elementos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, no me pertenecen a mi.**

**La luna y el sol**

**- IV -**

– Aquí está la llave... la tengo por aquí... sólo un momento... ¡ajá!

La señorita Rio nos muestra la llave una vez que estamos a la entrada de nuestra nueva casa. Ella abre la puerta y nos deja pasar. El interior es exquisito. Aunque no sea tan lujoso como el palacio de mi amo, es digno de un príncipe. Nuestra anfitriona debe ser muy talentosa. Ella se detiene en medio del recibidor y nos mira a ambos, pero parece no tener mucho interés.

– Muy bien, chicos, bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar y todo eso. Las recámaras están allá arriba, la cocina está por allá, de ese lado está la sala, y tienen un montón de habitaciones más porque esta casa es enorme. Que la disfruten– me lanza la llave, la cual casi dejo caer al suelo–, los veo luego.

– ¿No vas a mostrarnos la casa? – pregunta mi amo, pero ella ya está de camino a la puerta. Se detiene por un instante y nos mira como si estuviéramos jugándole una broma.

– Lo acabo de hacer– y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

Mi amo tiene los brazos cruzados y puedo ver con claridad que se siente ofendido. Me veo en la necesidad dejar escapar un largo suspiro. Y yo que esperaba tener un comienzo encantador en este lugar.


	13. Chapter 13

**Volvemos a la perspectiva de Rio.**

**Disclaimer: Harvest moon es una marca registrada y todos sus personajes y elementos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, no me pertenecen a mi.**

º º º

**La luna y el sol**

**- V -**

El viejo Dunhill me llamó a su casa, ¿qué querrá ahora? Tengo el presentimiento de que estoy en problemas, a pesar de que no he hecho absolutamente nada malo. Al fin he llegado, mi querido alcalde no parece muy contento de verme.

– Recibí una queja, Rio.

– ¿Qué hizo Neil esta vez? ¿Asustó a los niños en la plaza de nuevo?

– No estoy hablando de Neil. Me tienes muy decepcionado, jovencita. Se suponía que ayudarías al Príncipe Amir y a su amigo a mudarse a la mansión.

– Lo hice, ¿de qué estás hablando? Y te recuerdo que yo construí esa mansión. ¿A qué viene esa decepción, entonces?

Dunhill suelta un suspiro profundo y recupera algo de calma. Luego pone una mano sobre mi hombro y me mira como si él fuera mi padre y me estuviese dando una lección de vida. _Aquí vamos_.

– Sí, has levantado este pueblo con tus propias manos, Rio. Por eso sé que puedes ser una mejor persona aun. Tengo fe en ti.

_¡Fiú! Eso fue sencillo_.

– Y vas a darles un recorrido por Villa Eco esta tarde.

_Jódete_.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ya sé que aquí no pasa nada interesante, muchas veces cuando ponga capítulos de relleno será para mostrar la personalidad de Rio. Aguántenme tantito ¿sí? ;D**

**Disclaimer: Harvest moon es una marca registrada y todos sus personajes y elementos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, no me pertenecen a mi.**

º º º

**La luna y el sol**

**- VI -**

Hasta ahora el paseo no está nada mal. Raj y Sanjay están más dispuestos a hacer preguntas que en escucharme hablar, lo cual me quita la mayor parte del trabajo. Me dan algo de risa, son como niños pequeños en una juguetería.

– ¿Y usted construyó todo esto por su propia cuenta? – me pregunta Sanjay.

– Hasta yo estoy sorprendida, créeme– respondo mientras caminamos cerca de la casa de Rebecca –, y la señora que vive aquí fue quien me vendió los planos y los materiales para hacer todo esto. Fue como seguir una receta de cocina. Sólo que al final termino con un dolor de huesos que dura una semana.

El hecho de que es el príncipe quien habla a continuación me sorprende:

– Estoy impresionado con lo armonioso que luce este lugar. Me interesa conocer la manera en que has llevado a cabo este proyecto. Si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías pasar a visitarnos de vez en cuando para conversar sobre la renovación de Eco?

– Seguro– respondo, y para mi sorpresa, una sonrisa sincera se ha formado en mi cara–. Oigan, ¿quieren dar un paseo por la montaña?

Entonces ambos sonríen.


End file.
